All But Forgotten
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [2/2] [HanahakiAU] Last chapter. Di tangan Junmyeon ada banyak helaian kelopak bunga krisan kuning yang layu. Dimuntahkan oleh pemuda itu. Sama seperti cinta, bunga itu bermekaran. #BahteraKrishoPrompt #HanahakiKrisho #HanahakiByouAU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to themselves.**

 **Warning: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary: [1/2] [HanahakiAU]** Di tangan Junmyeon ada banyak helaian kelopak bunga krisan kuning yang layu. Dimuntahkan oleh pemuda itu. Sama seperti cinta, bunga itu bermekaran. #BahteraKrishoPrompt #HanahakiKrisho #HanahakiByouAU

 **Main Cast** : [suho – kris – chanyeol – chen – kai]

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **All But Forgotten © Kirea**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Yifan hanya pernah dua kali mengunjungi rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang kacau dalam seumur hidupnya. Hari ini adalah kali yang ketiga. Panik, cemas, takut, semua perasaan negatif memenuhi perasaannya. Peringatan mengenai larangan berlari di lorong rumah sakit dilanggar, mengindahkan teguran dari suster yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor.

Dia membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit yang dituju, mendapati sebuah senyum menyapa diiringi namanya melantun dari bibir pasien di kamar itu.

"Hei—Yifan."

"Hei… Junmyeon."

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut padanya. Seperti senyuman polos di masa lalu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Suster Kwon ingin mengomel, kenapa hari ini ada banyak sosok tampan yang berlari di lorong koridor rumah sakit? Apa ada adegan syuting film dimana pemeran utama wanita kecelakaan? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau berlarian seperti itu menganggu pasien lain?!

"Ruangan ini kan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongdae. Napasnya terengah.

"Ya, benar! Ayo cepat masuk." Jongdae berseru.

"Junmyeon—"

"— _hyung_!"

Pasien yang dipanggil menoleh pada pintu yang dibuka. Memperhatikan dua sosok yang masuk ke ruangan dengan terengah. Alisnya berkerut. Chanyeol dan Jongdae segera menghampirinya. Mendapati bahwa Yifan sudah berada disana lebih dahulu daripada mereka, meskipun hanya sekian detik.

"Katanya kau kecelakaan—"

"Apa lukamu parah?"

Junmyeon menatap Yifan sebentar, lalu dua sosok itu bergantian. "Ehh—kalian siapa? Kau mengenal mereka, Yifan?"

Bola mata Chanyeol melebar, "Kau—tidak mengingatku?"

Jongdae menatapnya tidak percaya, "Bahkan aku juga…?"

 **[All But Forgotten]  
**

Kim Junmyeon, mahasiswa semester tujuh jurusan bisnis dan manajemen. Dua puluh satu tahun. Mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas tadi pagi. Kepalanya diperban, tampaknya akibat benturan yang keras. Tentu tidak mengagetkan kalau ternyata dia hilang ingatan. Dengan segera Jongdae menyimpulkan dia gegar otak hingga amnesia.

"Tunggu, ini aneh. Kenapa kau mengingat Yifan- _hyung_ , tapi tidak mengingatku, _hyung_?!" Chanyeol berseru. "Ini bukan candaan, kan?"

"Hei, Yeol. Ini rumah sakit." Yifan mengingatkan. Tidak ingin diusir oleh suster karena ribut.

"Maksudmu, aku mengenal kalian berdua?"

"Kita teman kuliah, masa kau lupa?"

"Kuliah? Aku sudah kuliah?! Bukannya kita masih kelas tiga sma, sekarang, Yifan?" pandangannya tertuju pada sang sahabat.

Kali ini Yifan yang tampak terkejut, "Eh?"

Jongdae menghela napas, "Kita harus memanggil dokter, dan mengabari adiknya juga."

"Aku sudah mengabarinya saat tadi masih di kampus, dia pasti segera sampai." Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, untuk memastikan waktu yang berlalu.

"Aku punya adik?"

Yifan memijit pelipisnya perlahan, "Ya, kau punya. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai kemari."

 _Serusak apa sih ingatan Junmyeon, kenapa yang dia ingat hanya Yifan?_

Chanyeol merasa ini tidak adil.

Dan pintu kamarnya kembali dibuka dengan tergesa oleh seseorang.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Dia adikmu, Kim Jongin." Yifan mengenalkan seseorang lagi padanya. Sosok itu terlihat asing di matanya, namun mereka mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah adiknya.

" _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar kehilangan ingatan? Kau lupa kalau aku adalah adikmu?"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melupakan siapapun… tapi seingatku, selama seumur hidupku, aku adalah anak tunggal…" rasa sesak menerpa Junmyeon tiba-tiba, membuatnya susah bernapas dan terbatuk-batuk.

" _Hyung_ …?" Chanyeol tidak dapat banyak berkata. Kembali di berikan sebuah kejutan.

Di tangan Junmyeon ada banyak helaian kelopak bunga krisan kuning yang layu. Dimuntahkan oleh pemuda itu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tadinya Junmyeon terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tentu saja yang paling terasa menyakitkan adalah tubuh dan kepalanya. Tidak ada masalah ketika dia siuman. Kecuali tentang fakta bahwa dia hanya mengingat namanya dan Yifan saja, melupakan Chanyeol, Jongdae, bahkan Jongin. Tentu saja itu mengejutkan bagi mereka, ditambah kelopak bunga yang dia muntahkan.

Dokter datang kepada mereka setelah kepanikan sempat melanda di ruangan itu, mencari sanak familinya untuk menjelaskan keadaan Junmyeon. Jongin mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa kedua orang tua mereka bekerja di luar negeri, dan baru bisa pulang seminggu lagi. Hingga dokter bisa mengatakan semuanya kepada mereka semua.

Dokter paruh baya itu menyampaikan dua hal yang menimpa Junmyeon; amnesia sebagian. Yang bisa saja hanya bersifat sementara atau permanen. Memastikan dengan beberapa pemeriksaan, fisiknya tidak mengalami luka yang berat, tapi ternyata ingatannya hanya sampai dia kelas tiga SMA. Sedangkan memori mengenai tiga tahun; kenangan setelah lulus hingga berkuliah lenyap begitu saja.

Selain kehilangan ingatan sebagian akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas, tampaknya Junmyeon telah lama menyimpan rahasia tentang bunga-bunga yang bermekaran itu secara rapat.

 _Hanahaki Disease_ , lebih dikenal dengan nama _Hanahaki Byou_ merupakan sebuah penyakit yang muncul karena _unrequited love_. Di paru-paru akan bersemayam kebun bunga yang tumbuh dan bermekaran, memenuhi paru-paru, menyesakkan hingga kelopaknya memaksa untuk di keluarkan. Helaiannya memang indah, namun menyakitkan. Membunuh.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan; mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintainya.

"Siapa…?"

Mulut Yifan memang terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun yang terlebih dahulu menanyakannya adalah Chanyeol.

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai sedalam itu?"

Junmyeon diam. Dia… tidak tahu. Dia tidak ingat.

Menyentuh dadanya yang tertutup pakaian khas rumah sakit berwarna biru muda, dia merasakan detak jantungnya. _Disini, meskipun lupa untuk siapa cinta itu. Rasa sakitnya masih ada._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Jadi Junmyeon- _hyung_ hanya mengingat masa saat dia masih sekolah, dan lupa tentang kita yang baru dikenalnya saat berkuliah." Jongdae mengangguk paham.

Cukup masuk akal karena Yifan adalah teman Junmyeon semenjak SMA. Itu juga berlaku untuk Jongin, adik yang terlupakan—karena sebenarnya dia adalah adik tiri. Ayahnya menikahi ibu Jongin dua setengah tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih kuliah semester awal.

Itu menurut penuturan mereka.

Yang dia ingat tentang dirinya; _Kim Junmyeon, tujuh belas tahun. Bersekolah di SM high School, kelas 3-A. Selalu sekelas dengan Wu Yifan semenjak kelas satu. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal, dan ayahnya sibuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar._

Junmyeon tidak ingin percaya, berpikir bahwa ini adalah lelucon april mop, meskipun sekarang bukan bulan april (karena ada kalender di ruangannya dan dia telah menanyakan tanggal kepada perawat). Berpikir bahwa segala hal tentangnya kehilangan ingatan, ayahnya yang menikah lagi, tentangnya kuliah, dan memiliki adik yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya hanyalah dusta belaka.

Namun, mendapati sosok Yifan—sahabat yang dikenalnya semenjak sekolah tampak begitu berubah, terlihat tinggi dan lebih dewasa jika diperhatikan lebih dekat. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia belajar untuk persiapan tes masuk universitas. Kesannya seperti tiga tahun terskip begitu saja, dan dia terlempar ke masa depan. Dimana dia telah hampir selesai berkuliah. Bagaimana bisa dia menghadapi semua ini?

"Kalau kau berpikir kalau semua ini adalah kebohongan, ini adalah kebohongan yang merepotkan." Ujar Yifan, berucap padanya yang tampak melamun.

"Siapa yang mau melakukan hal merepotkan semacam ini!" Chanyeol menambahkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau kecelakaan dan amnesia begitu saja—padahal kemarin kita baru pulang kerja bersama."

"Aku… bekerja? Kerja apa?"

"Petani."

"Ehh—benarkah? Aku bertani?"

Chanyeol menutup wajahnya, "Aku tahu Junmyeon- _hyung_ itu orangnya baik—tapi masa dia mempercayai hal ini sih?!"

Jongin meringis pelan, " _Hyung_ , mana ada pertanian di tengah kota Seoul begini."

"Amnesia begini, tidak bagus membiarkannya keluar sendirian." Jongdae menggeleng. "Kalau aku bilang dia punya hutang satu juta won padaku, mungkin dia akan segera memberikannya padaku secara tunai."

"Kita bekerja _part time_ di café—ah, aku harus memberitahu manajer, kalau kau tidak bisa masuk shift karena kecelakaan dan amnesia…"

"—lalu, tentang _Hanahaki Byou_ yang Junmyeon- _hyung_ idap… bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak menduga, kau dapat merahasiakan penyakit _Hanahaki_ selama ini, _hyung_."

"Ah… aku juga tidak menduga, begitu terbangun mendapati hal semacam ini…" Junmyeon tersenyum miris.

Yifan menghela napas pelan. Mereka tentu memikirkan hal yang sama. Terkejut karena mengetahui penyakit seperti itu bersarang di tubuh Junmyeon.

Ingatan Junmyeon, entah akan segera kembali atau tidak. _Hanahaki Disease_ di paru-parunya telah berada pada tahap siaga. Untuk sementara perkembangannya sekarang berhenti karena dia melupakan sosok cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Dan jika ingatannya kembali… jika Junmyeon kembali mengingat semuanya, termasuk orang yang menyebabkan dia mengidap penyakit itu, bunga krisan akan segera kembali berbunga.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 _Hanahaki Disease_ , tidak banyak orang yang mengalaminya, bunga yang tumbuh berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang, entah itu bunga mawar, kamelia dan sebagainya. Tapi persamaannya adalah, bunga itu dapat membunuh pengidapnya dalam hitungan bulan jika tidak diobati karena menyumbat sistem pernapasan.

Sejauh ini hanya ada dua cara mengatasi penyakit _Hanahaki_ , 1] membuat orang itu membalas cintamu, yang bukanlah hal mudah, 2] cara yang lebih mudah adalah operasi dengan _side effect_ ; kebun bunga beserta perasaan cinta terhadap orang itu musnah, hingga tidak akan bisa mencintainya lagi—setidaknya dengan rasa yang sama. Orang yang melakukan operasi itu memang tidak pernah kembali mencintai sosok yang sama.

Ah, Junmyeon merasa tidak percaya, takjub. Ada bunga yang mekar di dalam paru-parunya. Bunga krisan kuning yang tumbuh dan berkembang karena cinta. Cukup sulit untuk menerima kenyataan semacam ini.

 _Aku sekarang sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Berkuliah. Sudah lulus. Ayah menikah lagi. Memiliki adik bernama Jongin. Memiliki teman kuliah bernama Jongdae. Bekerja part-time di café bersama Chanyeol. Masih bersahabat baik dengan Yifan. Aku mengidap Hanahaki Byou…_

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal ini, padahal kami serumah." Jongin memijit kepalanya. Dia cemas setengah mati mendapati kakaknya kecelakaan lalu lintas, membayangkan tangan atau kakinya patah. Namun malah mendapati kakaknya muntah petal bunga di kasur rumah sakit.

Jongdae mengangguk pelan, "Junmyeon- _hyung_ ternyata hebat dalam menyimpan rahasia, ya."

"Yifan- _hyung_ , kau yang terdekat dengan Junmyeon- _hyung_. Apa kau mengetahui hal ini?"

Yifan menggeleng pelan, "Akupun… tidak tahu."

"Bukankah begini lebih baik? Kau hilang ingatan mungkin karena ingin melupakan orang itu. Sebaiknya kau memilih untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan bunga-bunga itu secepatnya, _hyung_." Jongin menyarankan.

Terlalu banyak hal yang Junmyeon pikirkan dengan keterbatasan dalam ingatannya. Ini membuat kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing secara bersamaan.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingat sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. Dia memegang bahu Junmyeon yang terlihat tegang.

"Aku tidak yakin untuk melakukan hal itu dalam waktu dekat." Junmyeon menyahut pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Jongin meraih tangan sang kakak.

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis padanya, "Jika benar cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ini begitu menyakitkan, aku penasaran, kenapa aku tetap memilih merasakan hingga sejauh ini? Bukankah lebih bagus jika aku bisa mengingat siapa dan apa alasanku mencintainya? Setelah itu aku bisa memutuskan apa yang aku lakukan dengan penyakit ini."

"Apa benar pemikiranmu hanya sebatas anak umur tujuh belas tahun? Kau terlihat lebih bijak dari pada Jongin yang masih sma ini." celutuk Jongdae.

"Hei!"

"Tapi aku tidak terima jika kau memilih mati bersama bunga-bunga itu, _hyung_." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada serius.

"… dan kau tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu, Myeon," Yifan menambahkan.

Itu benar. Sesak itu semakin terasa. Seperti ada yang menggelitik tenggorokannya. Lebih terasa dibanding sakit di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan dengan rasa sakit selama ini?

 _Siapa yang kucintai sebanyak ini?_

 **[All But Forgotten]**

Wu Yifan, satu-satunya sosok yang tersisa di ruangan untuk menemani Junmyeon. Chanyeol harus masuk shift kerja untuk menggantikan Junmyeon karena café sangat ramai. Jongdae masuk kuliah agar nilainya tidak terancam sebab terlalu banyak kehadiran yang dia lewatkan. Sementara Jongin mengepak beberapa barang keperluan di rumah untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit, Junmyeon harus menginap beberapa hari.

"Ini tentu jadi hari yang berat untukmu. Melupakan banyak hal dan merasa tersesat." Yifan duduk di kursi sebelah kasur Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang berada pada posisi duduk bersandar menoleh padanya. "Kupikir jika aku tidur, aku akan terbangun dan mengingat semuanya, atau mungkin semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi semua rasa sakit ini terasa begitu nyata." Keluhnya.

Yifan ingin mengelus surainya, nyaris melakukan hal itu jika saja tidak menyadari kalau kepala Junmyeon masih berbalut perban, terluka dan amnesia.

Dia menarik tangannya, "Karena itu, kau harus memikirkan keputusanmu baik-baik."

"Kau adalah sahabat terdekatku, kan? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang aku cintai?" Junmyeon memandangnya penuh makna.

"Kalau aku tahu—aku pastinya sudah menyuruhmu untuk operasi dibandingkan menahan rasa sakit seperti itu."

"Jadi—cintaku ini bukan untukmu?" Junmyeon mengucapkannya tanpa beban, namun Yifan sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya. Kita memang masih bersahabat, namun jurusan kita berbeda. Aku jurusan hukum, aku tidak tahu bagaimana saat kau melalui kelasmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau melewati harimu tanpa diriku. Meskipun tentu saja, aku berharap bisa melewati lebih banyak waktu bersamamu—seperti kita dahulu. Kau sudah seperti adik bagiku." Yifan meraih tangan kanan Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana kalau ceritakan tentang hari-hari yang kita lewati, Fan. Mungkin aku bisa mengingat dengan cepat."

Ada saat dimana _power point_ yang disiapkan oleh Yifan untuk diskusi kuliah ber _background_ animasi kelinci-kelinci kecil nan lucu berkat Junmyeon.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Park Chanyeol. Berkuliah di kampus yang sama, namun jurusan yang berbeda. Rekan kerjanya di sebuah café. Orang yang juga ternyata cukup dekat dengannya semenjak setahun terakhir karena terkadang bekerja di shift yang sama—menurut Chanyeol. Beberapa rekan kerjanya turut mengunjungi, menceritakan beberapa hal di tempat kerja, yang siapa tahu dapat membantu Junmyeon untuk mengingat sesuatu. Meskipun tidak berhasil. Junmyeon tidak menyangka dia pernah mendapatkan label pegawai terbaik. Mereka pulang dengan meninggalkan oleh-oleh berupa sebuket bunga lili yang sedang Chanyeol pajang di vas bunga pada meja kecil di samping kasur pasien.

Bunga. Senyuman Junmyeon diiringi helaan napas. Di tubuhnya ada kebun bunga yang bermekaran entah untuk siapa, dan sekarang kebun itu meranggas.

Chanyeol. Pemuda itu berbeda dengan Yifan yang memiliki pembawaan sifat pendiam—meskipun terkadang ada juga keisengannya. Chanyeol adalah tipe yang ceria, dengan senyuman lebar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Dia tampan, tinggi dan humoris. Selalu memiliki banyak hal yang diceritakan.

Apakah mungkin Chanyeol adalah orang yang disukainya? Atau salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe?

"Hei, Yeol…"

"Ya?"

"Apakah mungkin, kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Ehh—aku memang tampan, tinggi, pintar, memiliki banyak bakat dan kepandaian. Jadi aku maklum saja kalau kau jatuh hati padaku."

"Kau, terlalu percaya diri. Sepertinya aku tidak mungkin jatuh hati pada orang sepertimu, ya." meskipun sejujurnya Junmyeon mengakui beberapa hal yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Yaah—kalau aku orang yang kau sukai, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan bunga-bunga mekar di paru-parumu. Aku lebih memilih menanam bunga di bagian taman rumah masa depan kita."

"Chanyeol—pasti sering merayu gadis di kampus dengan cara seperti ini…" ucap Junmyeon.

"Ehh… cara bicaraku yang manis dan sopan ini adalah salah satu poin bagus dari diriku!"

"Itu—namanya menggombal."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kim Jongdae adalah teman kuliah satu jurusan dan sesama anggota paduan suara mahasiswa di kampus. Pertemuan mereka adalah saat awal perkuliahan. Orangnya ramah, lawak dan menyenangkan saat diajak mengobrol. Sama halnya seperti Chanyeol, pemuda itupun mengajak beberapa teman sejurusannya untuk menjenguk Junmyeon sambil membawakan buah-buahan dan boneka kelinci. Meskipun yang terjadi bukannya menanyakan kesehatan atau membantu kembali ingatan Junmyeon, mereka lebih fokus menikmati fasilitas kamar Junmyeon untuk nonton tivi berjamaah. Tentu Junmyeon mengerti, mereka juga bermaksud menghiburnya. Ketenangan kembali menyapa ketika teman seangkatannya itu pulang. Jongdae mengupaskannya apel dengan bentuk pinguin untuknya. Terlihat begitu lucu. Dia memotong kecil apel sambil menyanyikan lagu _ballad_ dengan perlahan.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau memiliki suara yang indah?" Junmyeon bertanya.

Jongdae terkekeh, "Kau selalu mengatakannya. Kau selalu memuji suaraku. Sampai-sampai kau mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fansku, _hyung_."

"Wah, aku pasti benar-benar menyukai suaramu. Lagipula ini adalah fakta. Mendengar nyanyianmu mungkin bisa membuatku mimpi indah."

"Haha, akan lebih bagus jika nyanyianku mampu membuatmu mengingat kami—dan orang yang kau cintai itu, hingga kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang terbaik. Melihatmu menderita bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan."

Junmyeon tidak menyangka, Jongdae terlihat begitu peduli padanya, "Jadi… aku ikut paduan suara? Apa aku ikut bernyanyi? Dirigen? Pemain piano?"

"Tentu saja menyanyi. Kau juga punya suara yang indah. Walaupun akhirnya aku baru mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau lebih memilih belajar main gitar pada Chanyeol dibanding latihan."

Karena _Hanahaki Byou._

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku fans-mu yang keberapa?"

"Kedua."

"Oh, biar kutebak, fans yang pertama adalah pacarmu?"

Jongdae tertawa geli, "Fans yang pertama adalah ibuku. Dan aku masih single."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Empat hari berlalu, Junmyeon mendapatkan izin untuk pulang. Meskipun memiliki syarat agar mengunjungi rumah sakit secara rutin untuk pemeriksaan.

Mereka sampai di depan pagar tempat tinggalnya, ini memang rumah yang ditinggalinya. Namun ada banyak yang berubah dari ingatan Junmyeon ketika masuk. Pigura foto menampakkan empat sosok orang di sana, termasuk dirinya dan ayahnya. Ada Jongin dan sosok seseorang yang Junmyeon yakini sebagai ibu tirinya. Ada banyak foto potret keluarga bahagia di sana.

"Ponselmu rusak akibat terlindas mobil waktu kecelakaan dan tidak bisa diperbaiki, _hyung_. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelikanmu yang baru." Jongin memberikan ponsel baru padanya. "Kembaran dengan punyaku." Dia menunjukkan ponselnya yang memakai _casing_ hitam, "Oh ya, nomor kontakku sudah tersimpan, kau bisa menghubungiku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Terima kasih, Jongin." Junmyeon menerima ponsel putih yang diserahkan Jongin.

"Jangan sungkan _hyung_. Kita adalah saudara. Selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu lho."

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis, "Dulu aku pernah ingin memiliki seorang adik. Kupikir kalau memilikinya, aku akan sangat menyayanginya."

"Ya—kau sangat menyayangiku. Kau bahkan pernah mengajari semua mata pelajaran agar aku naik kelas dengan nilai yang bagus."

"Lalu, hasilnya?" Junmyeon tampak tertarik.

"Bagus kok. Nilaiku bagus, dan ayah memberikanku motor yang ada di foto itu." Jongin menunjuk foto dimana ada mereka berdua dan motor besar berwarna merah.

"Kau punya motor, dan aku… tidak?"

"Ayah bilang untuk memakainya sama-sama. Aku kan sering boncengin kamu ke kampus pakai motor itu."

"Heeh—kau yang ngeboncengin dan aku yang diboncengin?!"

"Kau kan sukanya pakai sepeda, _hyung_." Jongin menjawab. "Oh ya, kamarmu ada di lantai dua sedari dulu. Apa kau ingat letaknya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. Dia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sementara Jongin merapikan barang-barang yang dibawa pulang. Menyegerakan diri untuk membuka pintu, Junmyeon berpikir mungkin saja dia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengingat di tempat ini.

Saklar disentuh, menjadikan kamarnya terang. Minimalis, tipikal kamar yang disukainya. Cukup rapi dan terlihat nyaman. Ada jadwal perkuliahan dan foto-foto bertempelan di dinding. Junmyeon mendekat untuk memperhatikannya. Foto-foto itu di dominasi oleh Yifan, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jongin dan dirinya. Ada fotonya bersama Jongdae beserta tanda tangan dari pemuda itu. Junmyeon tertawa kecil, menggumamkan kata-kata kalau dia sepertinya benar-benar fans Jongdae. Untuk beberapa saat, sesak kembali memenuhi dadanya. Hingga dia terbatuk-batuk, dia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Jongin. Tenggorokannya sakit, terutama ketika yang keluar adalah kelopak bunga. Itu adalah kelopak yang layu. Karena dia amnesia, bunganya berhenti tumbuh—untuk sementara.

 _Setidaknya, rasanya tidak akan lebih sakit dari pada ini._

Mungkin benar, ada bagusnya kalau dia tetap lupa dan membuang semuanya. Seandainya saja, kebun bunga itu hilang bersamaan dengan ingatannya…

Junmyeon menjatuhkan helaian bunga dari jendelanya, membiarkan terbawa angin hingga hilangan dari pandangan. Dia membuka laci-laci dan lemari untuk menemukan buku harian, atau apapun yang bisa membantunya mengingat.

Tidak ada apapun. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang dari sana.

Apa yang hilang darinya, Junmyeon masih belum bisa mengingatnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** Krisho ff project. Prompt: Hanahaki Byou. Two shoot.

Bisa menebak siapa orang yang disukai Junmyeon?

 **Kalteng** —01/11/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to themselves.**

 **Warning: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Bahtera Krisho ff project. Prompt: Hanahaki Byou. Two shoot.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **All But Forgotten © Kirea**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[2/2]**

"Hei."

Sapaan dilontarkan oleh Yifan ketika Junmyeon membuka pintu yang melayangkan suara bel beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?"

"Ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke tempat yang sering kita kunjungi. Siapa tahu bisa membantumu mengingat sesuatu." Yifan langsung menyampaikan tujuan kedatangannya.

"Tapi penampilan seperti ini akan menarik perhatian." Junmyeon menunjuk kepalanya yang masih diperban.

Yifan mengangguk, dia tersenyum lebar kemudian, mengalihkan beanie yang terpasang di kepalanya, berpindah tempat pada kepala Junmyeon. Sedikit longgar, membuat Junmyeon terlihat lucu.

Junmyeon memegang beanie di kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Menaikkan hingga tidak lagi menutupi dahinya. "Ish, kau ingin menyembunyikan lukaku atau wajahku?"

Yifan tertawa pelan, "Sip. Sudah tersembunyi. Yuk, jalan."

Berada di rumah memang membosankan, dia telah melewatkan banyak waktu untuk melihat video dan album keluarga sehingga ajakan Yifan diiyakan olehnya. Dia segera mengirimkan pesan pada Jongin bahwa dia akan pergi bersama Yifan, sehingga adiknya tidak perlu cemas.

Mereka melewati jalan yang seingat Junmyeon selalu dia lewati untuk berangkat sekolah, ada banyak perubahan, namun suasananya masih sama. Pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalan memberikan keteduhan, juga taman yang biasa ramai saat sore, namun toko-toko dan café terlihat lebih banyak sekarang. Disertai jalanan yang terlihat semakin ramai.

Mereka menaiki bis kemudian, sesuai arahan Yifan yang memastikan agar Junmyeon tidak hilang dari sisinya. Duduk pada kursi paling belakang yang kosong.

"Kemana?"

"Kampus kita, Seoul University. Kupikir kau perlu melihat-lihatnya, ini adalah kampus yang kita idam-idamkan dan berhasil dimasuki."

Mata Junmyeon menatapnya tidak percaya, "Wow. Aku masih tidak percaya bisa berhasil kuliah di kampus yang hebat."

Rasanya seperti akan berkuliah pada hari pertama, Junmyeon berdebar ketika melewati gerbang kampus. Nyaris terlupa kalau tujuannya adalah untuk mengembalikan ingatan.

Ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri Yifan, membuatnya tersingkir dari samping pemuda China itu dalam sekejap. Nyaris terjungkal.

"Yifan, kenapa kau ke kampus?!"

"Apa kau ada mata kuliah hari ini?"

"Apa besok kau ada waktu?"

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

Ah, Junmyeon tidak mengenal mereka semua, yang kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis cantik dengan lekuk tubuh yang bagus, juga para lelaki yang modis. Yifan ternyata sepopuler itu ya? Mata-mata gadis itu tampak memujanya.

Dia itu artis atau apa?!

Beberapa menit waktu Junmyeon berlalu dengan berdiam diri, berteduh di bawah pohon demi menunggu obrolan Yifan di keramaian itu berakhir.

Sebuah tepukan mengenai bahunya. Membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Ah, benar, Junmyeon- _hyung_. Kenapa bisa ada di kampus? Kau sudah ingat atau bagaimana?"

Jongdae, dia mengingat nama pemuda dengan suara khas itu.

"Yifan mengajakku jalan-jalan, mungkin aku bisa ingat sesuatu jika berkunjung kemari."

"Hmm… Yifan- _hyung_?" sebelah alis Jongdae terangkat. "Lalu dia kemana? Kenapa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini?"

Junmyeon menunjuk keramaian yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. "Yifan selalu populer, dimanapun dia berada. Bahkan sepertinya lebih terkenal dibanding waktu sekolah."

"Ya, aku mengakui hal itu, dia memang artis kampus, saking populernya." Jongdae mengelus dagunya, tampak berpikir, "Kalau begitu kau harus mengunjungi kelas dan ke ruangan anggota padus. Ayo ikuti aku." Tangannya ditarik.

"Eh, tapi Yifan—"

Jongdae menarik napas dalam, sebelum berteriak kearah keramaian, "Heiii! Yifan- _hyung_! Junmyeon- _hyung_ kubawa ke tempat biasa. Nanti susul saja kami yaa!"

"Heii! Tunggu dulu—Jongdae—"

Seruan itu tenggelam dalam keramaian.

"Nah, dia dengar. Yuk ikut denganku. Kyungsoo dan Minseok- _hyung_ pasti senang bertemu denganmu." Tangannya kembali ditarik dan dia mengikutinya dengan pasrah. Demi ingatan yang mungkin akan kembali.

Berjalan di sekitar kampusnya terasa cepat berlalu. Ketika dia kembali berpikir apa saja yang dilewatinya hari ini, dia telah berada di depan pintu ruangan tempat anggota padus biasa berlatih. Jongdae tersenyum lebar sebelum membukakan pintu untuknya. Segala keramahan menyapanya dari anggota padus. Dia mencatat hal-hal penting di note ponsel barunya. Ada yang bernama Kyungsoo—si kalem dan si imut Minseok- _hyung_ , mereka menyanyi untuk Junmyeon. Rasanya seperti sedang menonton adegan konser live khusus untuk dirinya. Mereka terdengar seperti penyanyi level pro.

Apa dia pernah mengatakan kalau suara Jongdae itu sangat merdu?

Oh. Pernah dan sering —kata Jongdae.

Junmyeon adalah fans Jongdae yang nomor dua, setelah ibunya.

Hal itu turut tercatat di ponsel baru Junmyeon. _Aku fans Jongdae yang nomor dua!_

 **[All But Forgotten]**

Tempat terakhir yang dikunjungi, café tempatnya bekerja. Junmyeon datang bersama dengan Yifan dan Jongdae. Salah satu tempat penting, dimana mereka sering berkumpul. Chanyeol memiliki penampilan yang berbeda, dia memakai seragam pegawai, melayani pelanggan dengan senyum lebar. Semakin lebar ketika Jongdae berseru menyapanya.

"Jadi Junmyeon- _hyung_ datang sebagai pelanggan kali ini?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, netranya menyapu seluruh keadaan café yang luas. Cukup ramai di sore itu, namun masih ada kursi kosong tersedia. Di sudut ruangan ada panggung kecil lengkap dengan alat musik termasuk piano. Tempat untuk menyanyi live musik.

"Aku terlihat keren kan?" Chanyeol menaik-naikkan alisnya, bermaksud pamer.

Junmyeon hanya terkekeh pelan, "Ya, keren. Keren."

"Hehe."

Yifan berdehem, "Aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini, Myeon, silakan pesan apa yang kamu suka." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan menu.

"Ehh.. aku nggak ditraktir juga?" Jongdae cemberut.

"Kamu kan nggak sakit."

"Masa aku mesti kecelakaan juga biar ditraktir."

"Pesan _strawberry sundae_ saja, akan aku berikan tambahan es krim lebih banyak daripada biasanya." Chanyeol berkedip pada Junmyeon.

"Terima kasih… tapi apakah tidak masalah begini?" Junmyeon jadi merasa sungkan akan perlakuan mereka. Ya, dia memang amnesia sih. Tapi apa dulu juga dia diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Haha, jangan sungkan." Chanyeol tertawa renyah sambil mencatat pesanan. Dia melambaikan tangan kemudian, berkata kalau dia akan segera membawa pesanan secepatnya.

Mata kecoklatan Junmyeon mengikuti arah kepergian Chanyeol, untuk mendapati pemuda itu tampak akrab bicara dengan seorang pegawai yang terlihat manis. Kalau Junmyeon tidak salah ingat, namanya Baekhyun. Turut mengunjunginya waktu masih di rumah sakit. Orangnya sama seperti Chanyeol, manis, ramah dan lucu. Melihat kedekatan itu, Junmyeon sedikit bertanya dalam hati. Seperti apa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Dia lupa.

"Kalau begitu, mumpung masih menunggu pesanan. Aku juga akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk Junmyeon- _hyung_ di panggung pertunjukkan café." Jongdae memasang pose _peace_.

"Ehh…"

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Jongdae memang sangat indah.

Junmyeon batuk beberapa kali, membuat pandangan cemas tertuju padanya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Tidak ada bunga, tenang saja." dia tersenyum kecil. Tisu yang dipakainya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Benar, tidak ada bunga. Hanya ada bercak darah di sana.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Makan malam dia lewati hanya bersama dengan Jongin. Masih beberapa hari lagi sebelum orang tuanya pulang ke rumah. Sesekali dia menatap sang adik yang menyantap makan malam dengan tenang. Dia terbatuk beberapa kali kemudian. Meskipun tanpa kelopak bunga.

" _Hyung_!" Jongin segera berdiri.

Junmyeon menahan pergerakan sang adik dengan mengibaskan tangan kirinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Mungkin karena bunganya tidak lagi bermekaran."

Jongin menatapnya beberapa saat, sebelum kembali duduk. Wajahnya masih menampakkan gurat kecemasan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan jalan-jalannya tadi. Apa kau sudah mengingat… sesuatu?" dia bertanya dengan nada ragu di menit berikutnya.

"Tidak ada sih…" Junmyeon menghela napas.

"Begitu… menurutku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ , jika kau tidak mengingatnya."

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku segera melakukan operasi?"

"Karena kau terlihat begitu sakit, _hyung_!"

Junmyeon menghela napas,"Aku masih memikirkannya. Tapi… apa semua orang selalu bersikap baik seperti ini padaku? Jujur aku merasa aneh lho."

"Baik bagaimana?"

"Ya, perhatian dan mentraktirku begitu?"

"Tentu saja itu karena mereka khawatir padamu. Semua orang khawatir. Bahkan ayah dan ibu yang biasanya jarang pulang pun akan mengusahakan pulang untukmu. Lagipula ingatanmu mungkin saja kembali meskipun perasaanmu pada _orang itu_ hilang. Nyawamu lebih penting."

 _Bukankah itu sama saja artinya dia tidak akan pernah tahu siapa yang dia cintai?_

Junmyeon terdiam. Hampir seminggu, dan dia masih belum dapat mengingat apapun. Jika dipikirkan secara logis, memang lebih baik menjalani operasi. Dia masih memiliki teman-teman yang peduli. Yang—terlihat lebih berharga dibanding cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ayahnya dengan tegas menyuruhnya untuk segera melakukan operasi, sementara ibu tirinya menatap penuh simpati. Dia tidak mengingat sosok ibu barunya itu, namun dia tahu pasti bahwa ibunya itu orang yang baik. Matanya memberikan keteduhan, menenangkan sang ayah, menanggapi dengan sabar. Bahkan meskipun lupa, dia merasa tenang berada disisi ibunya. Kendati masih merasa sungkan untuk memanggilnya ibu.

Di suatu sore, di kursi balkon belakang rumah. Junmyeon duduk bersama ibunya. Menikmati teh hijau sambil menatap kebun bunga di halaman mereka. Angin yang berderu membuat suasana terasa nyaman. Membuat bunga-bunga dan dedaunan menari. Mereka terlihat lebih indah dibanding bunga yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya.

" _Hanahaki Byou_ , ya… itu artinya kau sangat mencintainya. Meskipun tahu perasaan itu mungkin saja tidak akan berbalas." suara sang ibu terdengar di telinganya.

Junmyeon tertunduk, menatap teh hijau buatan ibu tirinya. "Ibu… tahu?"

"Meskipun rasanya sakit, kau akan tetap menyukainya. Cinta terkadang seperti. Tapi, kau tahu jelas kan? Bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya ada dia dan cintamu padanya. Bahwa begitu banyak orang yang lebih mencintaimu, lebih peduli padamu. Ada orang lain yang keberadaannya juga penting. Ayah, ibu, adikmu juga teman-temanmu."

"Jadi… ibu juga ingin aku melakukan operasi."

"Itu karena kami menyayangimu. Tidak ingin melihatmu menderita. Kau tahu, ayahmu rela lembur agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai. Supaya bisa pulang karena mendengarmu kecelakaan. Ibu mengerti, kau ingin mengingat orang yang kau cintai itu. Tetapi waktu dan bunga-bunga itu tidak akan menunggumu. Mereka memang tidak bermekaran. Tetapi mereka tetap melukaimu."

Sebenarnya Junmyeon meyakini kalau orang yang dicintainya itu berada di antara teman-teman dekatnya. _Cinta karena terbiasa, namun karena mereka berteman dan tidak ingin ikatan itu rusak, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan saja hingga perasaan itu tumbuh menjadi Hanahaki Byou._ Tapi, jika benar seperti itu… siapa yang mungkin di cintainya?

Yifan yang sudah seperti kakak-adik dengannya? Jongdae yang sangat dia kagumi suaranya? Chanyeol yang selalu ceria dan menghibur? Tidak mungkin Jongin yang merupakan adiknya, kan?

Meskipun dia berusaha keras mengingat, tidak ada satupun kenangan yang hinggap.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon tidak ingat, bagaimana biasanya dia melewati hari minggu—pastinya tidak dengan jalan-jalan sekeluarga seperti saat ini. Kenapa juga mereka sekeluarga harus pergi ke kebun binatang? Memangnya dia masih anak sekolah dasar yang _excited_ terhadap semacam ini? Y—ya, walaupun Junmyeon harus mengakui kalau panda yang ada disana sangat lucu, pinguinnya juga lucu, kelinci-kelincinya imut, koala dan semuanya—

" _Hyung_ , lihat, teman-temanmu ada di sana?" tunjuk Jongin dengan antusias.

"Hah? Siapa?" Junmyeon segera mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin. Apa mungkin Yifan? Chanyeol? Jongdae?

"Itu, mereka ada di dalam."

Hanya ada kelinci yang berlompatan terlihat di sana.

"Ugh. Kau mempermainkanku ya." Junmyeon memiting leher Jongin.

"A—ampun! Bercanda _hyung_!"

Kebun binatang hanya salah satu tempat yang mereka tuju, setelahnya mereka ke supermarket—dimana Jongin memasukkan banyak snack kentang ke dalam troli hingga ibunya mengomeli Jongin. Makan siang bersama sekeluarga, ayahnya dan adiknya tampak bersaing menghabiskan ayam goreng sebanyak mungkin.

Ibunya memperlihatkan lengkungan indah di bibir, "Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan. Membalas dengan kurva bibirnya.

Ada elusan lembut pada surainya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Aku akan melakukan operasi _Hanahaki_."

Ucapan Junmyeon terdengar tenang. Nyaris satu bulan tanpa sebagian ingatannya dapat dilalui berkat teman-temannya. Sampai detik inipun yang ada hanyalah memori baru. Tentu berat, mempelajari lagi materi perkuliahannya yang telah memasuki semester tinggi, namun Junmyeon cukup pandai dalam memahami pelajaran.

"Dokter bilang, bunganya memang tidak tumbuh, namun tangkai dan rantingnya mengenai organ tubuhku. Jadi, aku tidak akan bisa masuk kuliah beberapa hari. Mohon doanya."

Pada akhirnya, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Yifan dan Chanyeol tampak menanggapinya lebih tenang. Jongdae termangu beberapa saat, "Kupikir itu keputusan yang baik."

"Ya, Jongin sangat mendukungku untuk melakukan hal ini. Ayah dan ibuku juga. Bahkan Jongin nyaris menangis saat dokter bilang ada ranting yang nyaris mengenai tenggorokanku." Junmyeon tertawa ringan hingga batuk kecil menyertainya.

Yifan segera mengambilkan tisu untuknya, berbarengan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku… memiliki banyak pemikiran tentang _Hanahaki Byou_." Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, "Apa jika amnesia seperti itu masih bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Atau kau akan kembali jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama? Adakah debaran cinta yang kau rasakan sekarang, _hyung_?"

Netra Junmyeon tertuju pada Chanyeol, "Aku tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi kupikir psikolog atau dokter bisa menjelaskannya. Saat ini yang kurasakan hanya rasa sakit saja."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Kau tahu, ketika kita mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, ada banyak hal yang kita rasakan. Tapi, rasa cinta dan rasa sakit sama besarnya, hingga kau tidak tahu apakah harus bertahan atau melepasnya. Namun, jika yang ada hanya rasa sakit saja, kupikir itu saatnya untuk mengakhirinya." Jongdae berucap sambil merenung.

Junmyeon berkedip mendengar penjelasan Jongdae, sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Ya—aku kebanyakan dengar lagu _ballad_ , makanya melankolis begini." Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan berpikiran seakan aku alien begitu dong."

"Kupikir kau mengucapkannya berdasarkan pengalaman." Celutuk Chanyeol.

"Meskipun entah kenapa aku mengerti apa yang diucapkan, rasanya cukup aneh mendapatimu berkata seperti itu." Yifan turut berkomentar.

"Akan lebih aneh kalau diucapkan oleh cowok populer macam kalian." Jongdae menjawab dengan sewot.

Junmyeon tertawa, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kawan-kawannya itu sekarang. Sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu, dan dia memang harus terbiasa dengan hal yang ada.

Yifan masih terlihat serius, "Apa yang dokter katakan tentang operasi ini?"

"Tidak terlalu sulit katanya. Hanya saja, efek sampingnya yang cukup mengesankan mungkin…?"

"Kenapa kau berucap ragu begitu, _hyung_! Aku jadi cemas nih." Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menggoyangkannya. Tampak gregetan karenanya.

"Aku akan melupakan perasaanku pada sosok itu. Jadi, meskipun suatu saat nanti ingatanku kembali. Aku tidak akan mencintainya lagi."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, "Uhm—kami sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Kebun bunga dan perasaanmu padanya akan musnah. Lalu sembuh. Begitu, kan?"

"Maksudnya, aku _**tidak akan pernah**_ bisa mencintainya lagi."

Tidak bisa jatuh hati pada _orang itu_ lagi.

Jongin bilang, itu hal yang bagus. Sebab jika demikian, Junmyeon tidak akan merasakan sakit yang sama lagi.

 **[All But Forgotten]**

Operasi telah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika bangun, yang disambut oleh penglihatan buramnya adalah, wajah ayah, ibu dan adik tersenyum padanya.

Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang dan kosong, namun juga terasa lega. Menyisakan bekas operasi yang tidak akan pernah hilang di dekat jantungnya.

Pernah ada seseorang yang sangat dia cintainya. Begitu dia cintai, hingga rasanya menyesakkan hati dan dada.

Junmyeon menangis. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan.

Dia mengusapnya cepat, "Eh? K—kenapa aku menangis?"

Sepertinya—airmata terakhir yang ditujukan untuk _orang itu._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Wu Yifan—side]**

Aku memiliki seorang sahabat dekat, yang mana satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Kami berteman semenjak awal kelas satu karena berada di kelas yang sama. Awalnya dia duduk di belakangku—dan ternyata hal itu menjadi masalah karena dia pendek. Haha.

Dia pindah duduk di depanku pada akhirnya. Dulu aku selalu memperlakukannya seperti adik, karena tingkahnya terlihat manis. Terkadang dia merengut karena hal itu. Namun ada kalanya juga dia sengaja bersikap seperti itu agar ditraktir makan atau sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

Aku sering menginap di rumahnya—dan dia juga terkadang menginap di apartementku. Aku tinggal sendiri karena aku pindahan dari China. Meskipun akhirnya waktu kami semakin berkurang setelah dia memiliki adik tiri dan kami kuliah di jurusan berbeda. Hukum dan bisnis. Anggota basket dan anggota padus. Dia semakin memiliki banyak teman baru, dan aku semakin banyak memiliki fans—mungkin? Junmyeon berkata dia iri padaku yang selalu populer dimanapun aku berada.

Meskipun aku mempertanyakan bagaimana diriku di matanya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya menghilangkan batas hubungan adik-kakak yang terjalin diantara kami ini. Banyak orang yang menyebutnya _brotherzone_. Tapi ini adalah tempat terdekat yang bisa aku miliki. Seharusnya ini cukup.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Kim Jongdae—side]**

Paduan suara mahasiswa di kampus kami mempunyai banyak anggota. Butuh waktu untuk mengingat nama semua orang. Beberapa orang mudah diingat karena ada hal yang khas dari mereka. Contohnya Kyungsoo yang memberikan kesan datar dengan pandangan matanya. Membuatku berpikir kalau dia mungkin bisa saja tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan menusukku dengan pulpen karena berisik, haha. Tapi kyungsoo adalah orang baik. Minseok- _hyung_ , yang terlihat lucu dan muda, namun ternyata lebih tua dariku. Juga Junmyeon- _hyung_ yang sering datang paling cepat ke klub. Dia selalu memuji suaraku. Katanya suaraku sangat merdu, dan dia adalah fansku!

Kami sering masuk kelas yang sama dan berlatih bersama, hingga separuh hariku dilewati bersama dengannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering memilih belajar main gitar kepada Chanyeol— _hoobae_ dari jurusan lain yang sering mampir ke ruangan kami dibanding berlatih menyanyi bersamaku. Rasanya sedikit tidak terima tentang hal itu. Haah.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Park Chanyeol—side]**

 _Sunbaenim_ di café tempatku bekerja, orangnya tampak sangat disiplin. Dari yang kutahu, dia pernah menjadi pegawai terbaik di café ini selama tiga bulan berturut-turut. Kupikir aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak membuat masalah dengannya.

Namun yang terjadi dihari pertamaku bekerja, saat aku membantunya mencuci piring. Keran air bocor karenaku dan membuatnya basah kuyup.

Di hari keempat aku bekerja, dia terpeleset di saat aku mengepel lantai.

Tempat seminggu aku bekerja, kami semua bertugas membuat pemandangan café menjadi lebih menarik hingga banyak dekorasi yang diubah. Baekhyun menata letak kursi dan meja, Sehun memasang hiasan di dinding, aku mengecat tembok bagian atas dengan warna cerah. Hal buruk terjadi lagi—cat tumpah mengenai Junmyeon- _sunbae_.

Mampus. W—wwaaahh! Sudah kuduga, elemen api dan air tidak cocok berdekatan. Tapi karena dia berelemen air, mungkin itu sebabnya dia hanya menanggapi dengan kalem permintaan maafku.

Sungguh aku tidak ada dendam apapun padanya. Tapi sepertinya dia akan bersikap kejam padaku karena hal ini.

Entah hari keberapa aku bekerja, tapi aku ingat jelas kalau itu hari rabu tanggal dua, awan mencurahkan semua hujannya, langit gelap karena malam. Junmyeon- _sunbae_ menawarkan untuk berada di bawah satu payung hingga halte bis.

Dia orang yang baik. Aku menyukainya sekarang!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Kim Jongin—side]**

Aku memiliki kakak tiri bernama Kim junmyeon, tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia kakak yang baik, sering membantuku untuk belajar. Dia menyayangiku, begitupula aku terhadapnya. Ayah dan ibu kami sibuk bekerja di luar negeri, hingga rumah besar ini hanya dihuni oleh kami berdua. Meskipun begitu, aku mengerti, mereka bekerja untuk membahagiakan kami. Aku cukup senang melewati hari-hariku bersama Junmyeon- _hyung_. Kakak kesayanganku.

Dia memiliki sahabat akrab semenjak sekolah SMA, Wu Yifan. Rekan kerja berisik yang sering mampir ke rumah; Park Chanyeol. Dan teman kampus sesama anggota padus; Kim Jongdae.

Akhir-akhir ini, _hyung_ terlihat kurang sehat. Namun saat kutanya keadaannya, dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia mulai menyembunyikan banyak hal dan bohong padaku.

Junmyeon- _hyung_ amnesia dan muntah bunga. Dokter bilang itu namanya _Hanahaki Byou_. Penyakit karena cinta tidak berbalas.

Aku mengemasi barang-barang untuknya menginap. Yang kutemukan hanyalah petal bunga krisan kuning di kamarnya. Tidak ada diary maupun jurnal yang membahas tentang penyakitnya.

Ponsel Junmyeon- _hyung_ rusak parah, namun tidak dengan _memori card_ -nya. Ternyata dia menyembunyikan semua di sana. Ada banyak catatan tentang bagaimana rasa sakitnya _Hanahaki Byou_ dan besar cintanya untuk _orang itu_.

Akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang disukai Junmyeon- _hyung_.

Aku tahu _orang_ yang telah membuat kakakku menderita.

Kenapa dia memilih menderita untuk satu cinta itu sedangkan kami memberikan banyak cinta padanya?

Aku ingin marah. Namun aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, terutama dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Dia melupakan segalanya termasuk diriku dan cintanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini lebih baik.

Junmyeon- _hyung_ lebih baik melupakan cintanya. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita. Setelah ini, dia akan lupa perasaannya pada _sosok itu_ selamanya.

 _Hyung_ akan baik-baik saja selama ada diriku di sisinya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Kim Junmyeon—side]**

Aku menyukainya, orang itu membuat duniaku berwarna karena kebaikannya. Meskipun tentu saja aku tahu, kebaikannya, keramahannya, senyumnya, semua hal itu juga diberikan sama rata pada orang lain.

Ini adalah cinta yang berbeda. Bukan semacam sayang terhadap sahabat atau keluarga. Kupikir berada didekatnya adalah hal yang cukup. Aku tahu _dia_ tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sekedar sahabat dekat. Namun, melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain membuat hati ini terasa sakit. Aku mempertanyakan, apa hak diriku untuk merasa cemburu?

Aku tidak mempunyai hak istimewa semacam itu.

Ada saat dimana aku merasa begitu dekat dengannya, dan di saat yang lain kami memiliki jarak begitu jauh. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak cukup berani membuat perubahan di antara aku dan dia.

Aku membiarkan rasa sakit itu terasa setiap kali tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihatnya hingga dada ini terasa sesak.

Ahh, seperti ini kah rasanya mencintai seseorang? Sakitnya tidak tertahan, namun satu senyuman darinya membuat rasa sakit itu tiada arti.

Sama seperti cinta, bunga itu bermekaran.

 _Hanahaki Byou_. Aku—akan menikmati rasa sakitnya hingga sampai batasku.

 **[All But Forgotten]**

Jongin berjongkok, membakar dedaunan yang ada di halaman belakang rumah. Sebuah _memori_ _card_ dilemparnya ke dalam nyala api. Menghapus apa yang masih tersisa.

"Hei, Jongin, kau sedang apa? Ibu bilang cepat masuk. Dia sudah memasak sup rumput laut." Junmyeon berseru dari depan pintu.

"Aku sedang membakar sampah, aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Kalau tidak cepat, aku habiskan jatahmu lho." Junmyeon tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Jongin memastikan benda itu lenyap dalam nyala api.

"Kau membuat luka di hati, paru-paru dan tubuh Junmyeon- _hyung_."

"Selamat tinggal Wu Yifan. Kakakku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu lagi."

 _Kau tidak akan bisa menyakitinya lagi._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[after story—end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** ya, dia orang yang dicintai Junmyeon. ;)

terima kasih sudah mampir di ff ini. :)

 **Kalteng** —09/11/2017

 **-Kirea-**


End file.
